containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-1123
SCP-1123 is a class safe SCP added in the 1.1 update of the game. Description SCP-1123 is a human skull missing the lower mandible and all its teeth. Across the exterior squama frontalis is modern Khmer script, written in human blood, that translates as “Remember.” Both skull and blood have been definitively dated to 197█, and genetic testing confirms that both are from the same individual. When subjects touch the surface of SCP-1123, they will experience a dissociative fugue state. Initiation of the fugue state appears instantaneous and is not affected by cessation of contact with SCP-1123. Symptoms of the fugue persist for ninety minutes to six hours. The fugue is characterized by confusion, disorientation, and adoption of a new identity and memories which consist of knowledge, including language, previously unknown to the subject. During the fugue the subject will lose all memories of their prior identity. Subjects have shown various reactions to this, ranging from near-catatonia to attempts to escape or attack Foundation personnel. As the fugue state subsides, the subject will regain memories of their prior identity, but will also retain memory of the new, imprinted identity and all the knowledge associated with it. Subjects have said that it was “as if they lived an entire other life as some other person” in the period between touching SCP-1123 and recovering from the fugue. Post-fugue interviews have provided enough corroborative information in ███ of ███ studied cases for researchers to find historical documentation confirming the imprinted personality's correspondence to a specific individual who had lived at some time prior to the subject. There appears no connection between the origin of the imprinted personality and the identity of the subject based on age, genealogy, gender, ethnicity or national origin. Imprinted personalities share the following characteristics: * The imprint died before the subject's birth. (Dates have ranged to as early as 90 years prior, to less than 1 year.) * The imprint was a victim of subjugation, torture and/or imprisonment. * The imprint typically died by violence, usually homicide. (Sometimes death has been due to secondary factors, such as starvation or infection.) * The imprint's death was the result from being targeted by a political mass movement, most often with some form of state sanction and/or complicity. In-game SCP-1123 is located within a chamber inside a room next to a corridor. The room contains the SCP-1123's containment chamber, a gas mask and a monitor with text in it. The chamber requires a keycard to open. Once the player has gained access to the skull, and he/she touches it, the screen will turn white for a short moment with a loud screeching and other noises. The chamber will change its appearance and the skull's pedestal turns into a table with a paper on it. This paper has a picture of the disturbing face of a small girl with German writing written on it as well as faint tally marks. The player's movement will also be slowed down and he/she starts to wobble when he moves similar when getting shot or being inside the Pocket Dimension. Moments later a German SS Nazi officer will open the door and speak to the player in German with the screen flashing into white and instantly back to normal when the player approaches the officer. When the player exits the room where he was in, the corridor has turned into the same kind of structure as the room where the chamber was in. On the right, there is another door open leading inside a small room with a door in it. When the player goes into this room and approaches the door, the officer appears once again with a gun pointed towards the player. The screen flashes into white and goes back to normal for the second time. Sometime later the screen flashes once again into white and the player is teleported inside a small room with the officer with him/her. This time the player is heavily injured, dripping of blood and having both of his legs broken. The officer starts speaking at the player in German and it is revealed the player believes he is a jew during the holocaust who was shot by the officer. When the officer stops talking, he shoots the player and at the same time the screen flashes into white for the last time, everything returning to normal. The player is then moved in the corridor just outside SCP-1123's room with its chamber. If the player tries to touch with the skull for the second time, nothing happens. If the player, however, spawns it by using the command prompt and touches it, he/she will get "Memory Access Violation". If the player wears SCP-714 they can pick up SCP-1123, however, when an attempt to use SCP-1123 outside its containment cell they will get a game over claiming that the player attacked a guard. Quotes ; Upon the officer opening the door in the first scenario "Friedhelm, komm." ( "Friedhelm, come.") "Jetzt komm schon!" ( "Come on, now!") The officer standing over the player in the final scenario "Ich hatte dieses Gefühl von Anfang an. Die Anderen haben gesagt: er ist einer, sieht aus wie einer. ''chuckle Ja, Viktor. Jetzt weiß ich es. Du bist Deutscher - und jude." ( "''I had this feeling from the beginning. The others said: He is one, he looks like one. ''chuckle Yes, Viktor. Now I know it. You're a German and a jew.") '''The text on the paper' "NICHT EUER KIND ist das, sondern irgendeines der zahllosen Kinder, die von deutschen Fliegerbomben ereilt wurden: in Warschau, in Rotterdam, in Belgrad... Wieviel Leid und Elend, wie viele ausgebrannte Häuser, zerstörte Kirchen, verwüstete Städte und Dörfer klagen heute überall in Europa den Mann an, der diesen Krieg 20 Jahre lang gepredigt, 7 Jahre lang vorbereitet und am 1. September 1939 vom Zaun gebrochen hat! Und alles das geschah im Namen des Deutschen Reiches - in Eurem Namen, unter der Hakenkreuzfahne - Eurer Fahne, durch deutsche Armeen - Eure Väter, Söhne, Brüder... WOLLT IHR DAFÜR BÜSSEN?" ( "NOT YOUR CHILD, just one of the countless children who have been killed by German bombs in Warsaw, Rotterdam and Belgrade… How much sorrow and misery, how many burnt out houses, destroyed churches, devastated towns and villages bear witness throughout Europe against the man who preached this war for twenty years, prepared it for seven years and on September 1st, 1939 unleashed it! And all that was done in the name of the German Reich – in your name, under the swastika flag – your flag, by German armies – your fathers, sons and brothers… DO YOU WANT TO PAY FOR THIS?") Note on the corner of the paper "ES TUT MIR LEID HELEN ich wünschte, ich hätte dabei sein können" ( "I AM SORRY HELEN i wished i could have been there") Trivia * The exact timeline of when the jew who the player thought to be got shot is unknown, but is set either between 1930's and 1945. * SCP-1123 was originally featured in a mod for the game. Touching it would instantly kill the player. * The lines spoken by the officer in the first scenario are from Generation War, a German television miniseries. (Specifically, the scene where the character 'Koch' is killed by a mine.) * The paper which can be found in the first chamber is a real flyer from 1941 known as EH.498, requesting the german population to stand up against Hitler's regime. Gallery Screenshot_2015-05-16-13-49-40~2.jpg|The paper located inside the jewish prisoner's room. Screenshot_2015-05-16-13-49-05~2.jpg|The monitor placed inside the room where the SCP-1123's chamber is located. SCP1123 (Malo 1471).jpg|SCP-1123 in Containment. Category:SCPs Category:Safe